Our last Moments
by NightingaleM00n
Summary: We all know of the tragedy that happened at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. But what were Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy Feeling in their last moments? (Looking for a perfect Cover image for my story, if you know of one Shoot me the message!) Warning: Headcannon


**((I am not fluent in Dutch, Which is what Foxy's uncle is going to be frequently using, so I'm sorry in advance if I get stuff wrong. I'm having to use a translator for the Dutch. The translation will be in bold. Again I apologize in advance if I mess up on a couple of items.))**

**Chica's POV**

"Happy birthday Ciera!" My mother said as she hugged me. I always loved her hugs; strong yet gentle. I looked up at her, my golden locks in my eyes, as my mother helped me into the chair. "Ten years old, Oh my!" She said and laughed, as she walked over to the stove to start breakfast.

My mother was beautiful. Even now, I can still see her. My memories of her like a shimmering angel, stuck in the foreground of my thoughts. She raised me herself. My father died two weeks before my birth, so I never knew him. Even though, now that I think of it, I must have been a struggle to take care of; my mother never hinted or complained. I smiled as I watched my mother break two eggs into the pan. "How's your cheer going?" She said, to start a conversation. My mom placed me in cheer ever since I had the hint of an interest in it. and to be honest, it was a blast! The teacher was funny and worked to make us laugh, and made learning the cheers fun.

I bounced in my seat. "It's a blast mom! Mrs. Huckleberry is so funny, and I adore my teammates."

"I'm glad you think so. Your so good at it, and I'm proud of you."

With a soft smile, she slid the eggs out of the pan. Sunny side up, like I always liked it. She placed the plate in front of me, and went back to the pan to make more eggs for herself. "What are we doing today?" I said as I dug into my eggs, the yolk breaking in between my fork and my plate. I was excited for today, not only because it was my birthday, but because I felt some sort of accomplishment at knowing that I was ten.

"I was planning on taking you to a place of my childhood, that has reopened." Mommy said as I looked at her, the egg on my face, starting its journey down my chin.

"Place of your childhood?" I inquisited. She nodded. "Where is that?" She smiled and sat down with her food. My mother didn't say a word until she took a bite of her food.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

* * *

**FREDDY'S POV**

The day was rainy as I sat in the pizzeria. My father walked around getting everything ready for a day of fun and relaxation at the restaurant. I grew up around this store. My first memories being of birthdays that my father hosted here for me. I was twelve, and I adored Freddy. My eyes closed as I sat at the foot of the stage under my favorite animatronic. My father was the manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and I've been a guest of the pizzeria since my birth almost. My mother met my mother when she was a guest here, and I came to my mother and father, three years after their wedding.

I let out a soft yawn, looking at my father. He was conversing with police about a stolen animatronic costume. Apparently that suit had to do with the history of the pizzeria, but what did I care? Its my father's problem, not mine. After the police left, my father went back to washing the tables. The smell of freshly made pizza, permeated the air. "Fate." He said as I smiled.

"Yea dad?" I said as I folded up my knees to my chest. Freddy moved from behind me and started to walk around, like they always do. My deep brown hair fell into my eyes as I watched Freddy and Chica almost play a game of tag as I conversed with father.

"Do you wanna stay today? I can let you go over to your mother's a-"

I cut him off. "No Dad, It's your weekend this weekend, and I don't really wanna stay with mom. After all, I don't think you can get ahold of her after the fact that she always never around when its your weekend. He sighed, like he was scared about me staying.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah dad, What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

**Foxy's POV**

"Devoss." I turned at my uncle calling my name.

"Fox boy!" My little sister said as I let out a groan, I hated this nickname. Devoss was Dutch for Fox, so ever since my little sister Bo found this out, she initiated that nickname for me. Which drove me up the wall. "Come on Devoss, I wanna play!" She tugged at my arm as I pretended to ignore her, choosing to speak to my uncle first.

"Yes ome jan?" I spoke as I smiled. My uncle raised us since I was four. Though fluent in english, he always spoke long lines of Dutch, so that way we could learn the language of our ancestors. I didn't mind however, I felt closer to my roots that way.

"Heeft u alles wat u nodig voor de verjaardag van uw vriend?" **("Do you have everything you need for your friend's birthday?")** He said with a flourish of his hat. He had on a black shirt and pair of blue jeans. My sister was in a beautiful sun dress that swept her feet.

With a soft smile I responded in english. I was too lazy to use dutch this morning. "Yes Ome jan, I just have to wrap the present and we can go."

"Luiheid is niet een wijs man te maken." **("Laziness does not a wise man make)** He said and I looked at him annoyed. "Luiheid en dan haasten in alles is een van uw fatale fouten, wees voorzichtig neef ." **("Laziness and then rushing into everything is one of your fatal flaws, be cautious nephew.")** I sighed and nodded.

"Fijn." I said in Dutch and walked into my bedroom, to grab the present I had gotten for Ciera. Truth be told, I liked her. She was funny, witty, and had a bright point of view on things. She and I were both in the same class. I was only one year older than her. I smiled and grabbed a bright pink wrapping paper. After I was done wrapping the paper, I walked out of my bedroom, and looked at my uncle. "Ik ben klaar met het heden, oom. Laten we gaan." **("I'm finished with the present, Uncle. Let's go.")**


End file.
